


Место в моей печени

by Djei_Dark



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Криг испытывает тёплые чувства к Майе, но не может их выразить из-за расстройства психики.
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Kudos: 1





	Место в моей печени

— Вон там можно устроить привал! — крикнула Майя, указывая рукой на пещеру вдалеке. Экстон кивнул и повел машину туда. Когда они остановились, Криг с криком и улюлюканьем выпрыгнул из машины и стал носиться по небольшой пещере, изредка выбегая на улицу.  
Зеро показал на шлеме знак вопроса и помог выбраться сирене из машины.  
— Наверное, ему было скучно в поездке, — она пожала плечами.  
— САЛАТ ИЗ СОСКОВ!!!  
— Очень скучно…  
— ВЫСТРЕЛИ В МЕНЯ, ПОКА ЛЮБИШЬ МЕНЯ!!!  
— Невероятно скучно…  
Девушка улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как Криг на четвереньках сражался с малышом мордоплюя, ловко уворачиваясь от его атак.  
— Не понимаю, как мы его еще не убили, — начал Экстон, разбирая вещи и передавая их Зеро. — Хотя, даже у него есть своя роль в команде…  
— Да, кто бы еще отгонял от нас диких зверей, пока мы разбиваем лагерь? — хмыкнула Майя, разбирая сумку.  
— Моя турель? — улыбнулся Экстон.  
— Ты ее слишком любишь, чтобы отправлять на такое важное задание, — рассмеялась сирена, подмигивая Зеро, который показал смайлик.  
— КТО ГОТОВ СОДРАТЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО СКАЛЬПОВ?!  
— Пожалуй, я соглашусь отдать эту роль Кригу, — улыбнулся Экстон и начал собирать палатку.  
Уже стемнело, когда они, наконец, разбили лагерь и поели. Костерок горел уже довольно вяло, и возле него сидели Экстон и Зеро. Последний с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как любитель турелей жарил на огне пару маршмеллоу, нацепленных на ветку.  
Снаружи в черной пустоши раздавался маниакальный смех и крики Крига.  
— КТО ХОЧЕТ ПЕРВЫЙ КУСОЧЕК?!  
— ДА-ДА-ДА-ДА-ДА-ДА!!!  
— ПРЕКРАТИ КРИЧАТЬ!!!  
— НЕТ! НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО!!!  
— ПРЕКРАТИ УМИРАТЬ НА МНЕ!!!  
— НИКОГДА НЕ ОСТАНОВЛЮСЬ УБИВАТЬ!!! НИКОГДА!!!  
— Когда этот чудик успокоится? — Экстон потрогал сладость, но она оказалась слишком горячей, поэтому он тут же сунул палец в рот. Зеро пожал плечами и обернулся на шорох.  
— А кто сегодня дежурит? — сирена по пояс высунулась из палатки и обвела команду сонным взглядом.  
Зеро молча поднял руку.  
— Хорошо, я разберусь.  
Девушка потянулась и, выбравшись из палатки, неспешно пошла в сторону Крига, который снова убежал дальше, чем следовало.  
— Криг!  
— БУУУМ!!!  
— Криг!  
— Я ЧУВСТВУЮ ЭТО ВСЕ!!!  
— КРИГ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!  
Псих остановился и повернулся к Майе, которая уже стояла всего лишь в нескольких шагах от него. Вдалеке виднелся свет от костра. Он убрал топор за пояс.  
— Пойдем спать. Зеро со всем разберется сам, а тебе надо отдохнуть — нам завтра снова выезжать рано утром, — спокойно сказала она, глядя в его глаза.  
— УМРИ СО МНОЙ!!! — прокричал он, ударяя себя в грудь кулаком.  
— Нет, я уже устала, а ты мешаешь мне заснуть. Мы сегодня много сражались, прокладывая себе путь, — Майя нахмурила брови и сурово посмотрела на Крига.  
— Тихо-о, — прошептал он, прижимая указательный палец к респиратору, — …и… МОЖНО ИДТИ СПАТЬ!!!  
Он снова рассмеялся, но уже менее громко и даже чуть виновато. Сирена улыбнулась.  
— Да, можно идти спать, если ты будешь вести себя тихо. Иди сюда и нагнись.  
Криг послушно подошел и нагнулся так, что его глаза оказались на одном уровне с глазами сирены. Она мягко улыбнулась и протянула руки к застежке респиратора на его голове, тот вздрогнул, но не отошел.  
— Умница, Криг, — девушка улыбнулась и провела рукой по его щеке.  
Криг ошеломленно смотрел на нее и просто не мог ничего сказать или сделать.  
Майя снова мягко улыбнулась, отвела респиратор от его лица и поцеловала в щеку, оставляя след от синей помады на коже.  
— Пойдем спать, — тихо сказала она, глядя Кригу в глаза, а он замялся, не зная, куда себя деть.  
Сирена снова закрепила респиратор на его голове и развернулась, чтобы уйти обратно в палатку, но Криг схватил ее за руку.  
— У меня найдется для тебя место в… в… в… моей печени? — неопределенно сказал он, боясь поднять глаза на девушку.  
— Буду считать это признанием, — рассмеялась она. — Ну, я пойду в палатку.  
Она отошла от него немного, но Криг подбежал к ней.  
— Мы… Мы пойдем вместе?! — прокричал он.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Да, — кивнула девушка. — Мы можем пойти спать вместе.  
Когда они прошли мимо остальных членов команды, Экстон удивленно посмотрел на Крига.  
— Мне показалось, или у него что-то синее около респиратора? — спросил он у Зеро.  
Наемник лишь пожал плечами, заворожено тыча в поджаренную зефирку.


End file.
